Bred to the Beast
by angelsinstead
Summary: The Manning family has a deep, dark secret. It's very existence is a threat to all of their lives. How will they keep the evil in the cage at bay? Warning: This story contains subject matter in which some readers may find offensive. It will have some content that you may find disturbing. Please read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!_

(For this purposes of this story, Peter Manning and Irene Manning are siblings.)

_Warning: This story will contain subject matter in which some readers may find offensive. It's not so much supernatural as it is other things as you will find out as you are reading. It will have some content that you may find upsetting or disturbing. Please read at your own risk!_

~*~W~~W~*~

At night, when he tried to sleep in his bedroom, he could hear it howling. For the past three years, his mother and his uncle had kept a vicious beast caged in a pen. At night, it snarled, clawing at the iron bars as it longed to be set free. It never spoke, just growled and grunted, speaking in a guttural language that he could not understand.

He was frightened as he lay in his bed, holding the pillow over his head, wishing for the cries of the beast to stop. He didn't fear the beast so much as he feared the truth that lay within his soul. For the beast had once been his brother; his own twin, and once not all that long ago, the beast had been human - just like him. But something happened to make his brother into what he now was; a horrid beast.

He feared the beast and the stories his uncle told. He'd seen the scars it had left upon his uncle's body. He knew that no one would be safe if the beast was ever set free because it wanted to kill. It wanted the blood of his family, and Victor feared the beast would destroy them all if it ever left the pen.

"I think we should kill it," Peter said one night as they sat at the dinner table.

"We can't kill it. IT is my son," Irene disagreed.

"I'm afraid of it... and I don't want to bring it food anymore," sobbed Victor's older sister Tina. "It frightens me. It growls... and it drools... and I think it wants to devour me!"

"It wants to kill ALL of us," said Peter. "And it will if we don't destroy it first. It already attacked me with a knife."

Peter showed off the scars that the Beast had given him. They were deep, dark-red streaks where a knife had penetrated his flesh. Peter had barely survived the Beast's attack. It was at that point that Victor's twin had become something evil. Something to be feared. It was then that his mother and uncle had no other choice but to lock the Beast within the pen. Every day Peter warned his family that if Todd ever escaped, then Hell would descend upon them.

"He grows more wicked every day... and I cannot contain his evil," Peter warned.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Irene.

Already they lived in seclusion; in a giant farmhouse within the woods. There was no other house nearby for miles. No one knew about the Beast and the fact that they had caged it. No one knew of their dark family secret. Irene had pulled her sons out of school. "I will teach them at home," she had stated. Victor hadn't seen another human outside of his family since his brother's transformation. Victor and Tina had also become prisoners upon the farm, because their mother and uncle would not let them leave. The whole family was too deeply entrenched in a state of darkness and fear.

"He's going to escape the pen, Irene. It's just a matter of time," Peter stated. "We have to find something to distract IT."

"What are you suggesting?"

"When puberty struck, he began having urges," said Peter. "He needs a woman; a female to be his mate."

"What?" Irene gasped. "You're going to find a woman... and toss her in there with him?! He'll KILL her!"

"Yes, he'll either kill her... or he'll bred her," Peter responded. "I'm hoping she will become his mate and that her presence here on the farm will help to calm his violent nature. All we need is for him to break out and begin attacking us one by one."

"You're out of your mind! Even if she does survive and she becomes impregnated, it could end in disaster! What kind of baby will the poor girl conceive? He's a vile beast; a fearsome creature!" Irene gasped. "The farm could be quickly overrun with his spawn!"

Victor listened as his mother and uncle argued on and on about the fate of the beast. Finally, his uncle slammed his fist down upon the table. "I am the man here, and I have spoken!" he growled. "I will go to the closest farm and put in an offer for a young woman. I will bring her back to the farm, and she will be given to the Beast. It is what HAS to be done!"

"You have no right to speak to me that way," Irene exclaimed. "Maybe you spoke to your late wife so harshly, but you won't use that tone of voice with me! I am your SISTER... and you should give me respect!"

"It's your fault that you gave birth to such a monstrous creature!"

"I gave him over to you for safe-keeping when he was born! He lived with you and your wife the first fourteen years of his life - whatever happened, it's on YOU!"

Irene glanced over at Victor, her most beloved offspring. "He was Victor's twin... and we all know that Victor turned out to be PERFECT!" she stated. "So whatever happened to Todd, YOU caused!"

Peter just shook his head. "Bitsey is the one to blame. She softened him... made Todd into a pansy," Peter spat. "She made the boy hate me."

"Well, Bitsey's dead now ... and she can't defend herself. Whatever happened to Todd, we can't let it destroy the rest of us. We have to protect the family ... and we have to do whatever is necessary to control the Beast."

"Send for the girl," Irene relented. "But if I come to regret this, it's on YOU, Peter!"

"You won't regret it," Peter stated with a wicked grin on his face. "None of us will."


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

She stood alone in the middle of a grey, tired world. She was hated and unloved, and sometimes she wanted to die. "Why, God? Why did you take my mom and dad away?" she asked with silent tears. No one ever noticed her sorrow. No one truly cared. Marty Saybrooke was all alone in the emptiness.

Standing outside the huge farmhouse where she had once lived with her mother and father, she stared up at the sky. Grey clouds were situated overhead. It was going to rain. The raindrops that would fall would represent her many tears.

"Margaret, get into this house!" she heard an angry voice call.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, Marty envisioned she was a butterfly with colorful wings. She'd fly up to heaven and rejoin her parents. She's leave this cold, dark world far behind. For once, she would be free.

But sadly, it wasn't to be. Kiki Saybrooke, Marty's cruel aunt had other plans.

~*~W~~W~*~

He watched from the shadows as his sister took a plate of food to the Beast in the pen. She slid the tin plate through slit within the bars as the Beast made it's fearsome growls. It was always ravenous. It usually inhaled the food on the plate in just a couple of seconds.

After the Beast had devoured it's meal, Tina stared at it fearfully. "You're not my brother," she said as she walked away. She broke into a run and hurried up to the house, so she could get far away from the pen where the Beast was caged. She couldn't stand to look at it. It wore rags and looked like a hairy creature. It's hair grew long and it had stubble on it's face and the beginnings of a beard. She had seen no resemblance of the brother she had once known three years ago. She believed it was true what her uncle had said. He wasn't a boy; he was a monster.

Moments passed and the Beast was scanning his surroundings. Outside the cage, he was being watched. He growled and grunted, because he felt another set of eyes upon him. Victor's heart beat faster, knowing that he had been spotted.

Suddenly Todd banged upon the bars with his fists, yelling at the top of his lungs. With incredible fury, he attempted to break free of his bonds. As usual, the metal bars refused to yield to his fury. He was trapped in his cage forever. He'd never escape. With a broken howl, he sunk to his knees with blood upon his knuckles. A sob of defeat tore from his soul as Victor watched his every movement. The Beast may be locked in the pen ... but he was not the only prisoner.

~*~W~~W~*~

"I don't want to go, Aunt Kiki. PLEASE! You can't make me!" Marty sobbed.

"You have to go, girl! I must pay off the debts that I have acquired since the death of your parents," Kiki insisted. "If I don't come up with the cash, they'll take away the house... and I'll be out in the streets!"

"But my parents left the house to ME! You're just my guardian; to watch over the estate until I turn eighteen!"

"You're not going to see your SEVENTEETH birthday unless you march your skinny little ass downstairs and greet that kind gentleman who's agreed to pay off my debts!"

"Kind gentleman?! He's paying you twenty thousand dollars for my services!" Marty cried out. "He's buying me like a common slut!"

"You are a common slut, Miss Margaret. You just don't know it yet," Kiki said with a evil smile. She pressed the small weathered bag containing Marty's meager possessions into her hand. "Now go downstairs and greet Mr. Manning."

Kiki gave Marty an angry push toward the staircase as her niece protested. If Kiki didn't get the money within a week, the bank was taking the house. She's be penniless if she didn't agree to Mr. Manning's proposal. She'd never liked her niece anyway.

Nine years ago, when Kiki's brother and his wife had died, she'd had no other choice but to care for her spoiled little niece. She'd busted her butt to feed and clothe the girl, so now it was time that Marty repaid the debt. She was going with Mr. Manning.

"Get your ass downstairs!" she screamed, giving her frightened niece another shove.

~*~W~~W~*~

Very slowly, Victor approached the pen and stared at his brother between the bars. Todd regarded Victor with wild hazel eyes.

"Are you really a beast?" Victor asked Todd. "...Or are you human? Are you still my brother?"

Todd didn't respond as he cocked his head to the side and seemed to be listening intently. For a moment, Victor thought that Todd had comprehended his words. "Can you hear me?" Victor asked, urging his brother to answer.

Suddenly Todd let out a ferocious howl and lunged toward the front of the pen. He hit the bars with a deafening crunch. Over and over again he threw himself against the unyielding metal.

*He's completely insane,* Victor thought as he watched his brother battering his body against the iron slats. *If Uncle Peter forces a girl in there, he will kill her.*

~*~W~~W~*~

Marty was seated in the pick-up truck beside the mysterious Mr. Manning. All she knew was that the man had paid her aunt twenty thousand dollars in exchange for her services. She was as scared as hell about what those 'services' may entail.

"Young lady, you mustn't afraid," Mr. Manning spoke as he reached across the seat and fondled her leg. "You're going home with me. You know what's going to happen to you, don't you?"

"No," Marty said. She shook her head and cringed away from his touch. She didn't like the way he looked at her; as though he could see her naked.

"I must admit - you're a cute little thing. I think I might keep you for myself," he told her with a lustful wink.

Feeling sick inside, Marty knew she was about to meet a horrible fate. This man hadn't purchased her as a servant; he wanted something else. Fearing the worst, Marty wanted to jump from the speeding vehicle. She suddenly wished she had some of her aunt's booze on hand. She wanted to get totally drunk so she could escape this nightmare.

~*~W~~W~*~

Tina and Irene had just prepared dinner when Peter arrived back at the farmhouse with the young woman he had purchased.

"Ohhhh my God!" Irene gasped when Peter walked in with the girl. "How old is she? She looks younger than Victor!"

"She's soon to be seventeen... and she's ripe for the pickin'," Peter said as he stared at Marty's curvy ass through her thin dress.

"Keep your hands off her, Peter!" Irene warned with a glare. "If you touch her, that's statutory rape!"

"I'm not gonna touch her... but I do have plans to keep her around as eye-candy," Peter explained. "She's gonna work as our maid and do all the housework until I give her to the Beast."

As Marty looked at him timidly, scared out of her mind by his and Irene's discussion, Peter ordered her to help Tina carry the evening meal to the dinner table. It was in that very moment that Victor entered the dining room. Frozen in his tracks, he stood face to face with the young woman that was to be bred to the beast.

"Hello," he said to her. "I am Victor."

Marty didn't have a chance to respond to Victor, because his uncle was screaming.

"Victor!" Peter hollered. "Do not speak to her! She's nothing but a slut!"

Victor just shook his head because she did not look like a slut. She was very beautiful and her eyes were kind and timid. His heart ached for her, because it was obvious she had been crying. His soul lamented, because he knew she'd do more than cry when his uncle gave her to Todd. She probably wouldn't last more than a few seconds when tossed into the Beast's pen.

"I'm sorry," Victor whispered, before he walked away. He went to sit down at the table by his uncle as they waited to be served. No words were spoken as Irene ordered Tina and Marty to begin carrying in the prepared food.

Tina grabbed a tray of steaming steaks and carried them toward the table. Marty followed after, carrying a bowl of buttered vegetables. The bowl was piping hot and it singed her delicate fingers. "Ohhh no," she cried. She lost her grip on the bowl and spilled it's contents into Peter Manning's lap.

"Owww!" Peter screamed as the hot liquid and vegetables began to blister his sensitive flesh.

As Marty trembled in fear, he did not view the incident as an accident. He thought Marty had deliberately caused him intense pain to get back at him for purchasing her. With an angry shout, he slapped Marty so hard that she fell down upon the floor.

"You're going to be VERY sorry for that, little girl! I thought I would keep in the house for awhile... like a treasure... but instead, I think it is time you were bred to the Beast."

"Irene, help me restrain her!" Peter bellowed.

With Irene's help, Marty was lead kicking and screaming outside to the Beast's pen. With frightened fascination, Victor and Tina watched from the sidelines while Irene deftly unlocked the cage. "Say your prayers, girl," Peter quipped as he tossed her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Chapter Three~*~**

When thrown into the cage with the Beast, Marty had hit her head on a tin plate and was knocked unconscious. The plate had lay there discarded after Todd had ate his dinner which had been brought to him earlier by his sister Tina. The plate wouldn't have been picked up until the next morning when his mother risked going into the cage when Todd was still sleeping to clean it and supply Todd with fresh water for drinking and bathing.

"She's hurt!" Victor called out to his uncle. "Please let her out of the cage!"

"No, Victor, we can't," Peter refused. "Now let's all go into the house, so Todd and Marty will have the chance to become acquainted."

"The Beast is going to RAPE and KILL that poor unconscious girl!" Tina predicted.

Suddenly there was a loud, ferocious howl as Todd was seen rambling from the wooden structure in which he used for sleeping. His evening nap had been interrupted by all the commotion of Marty being taken outside and thrown into the pen. Considering he had been locked away for nearly three years, he often napped as there was little else for him to do.

Peter and Irene watched with fiendish delight as they waited to see how Todd would react when he noticed the girl had been tossed into his pen. Just like Tina, Peter was certain that Todd would have lustful intentions toward the beautiful girl. As much as he wanted to stay and "watch" what transpired, he had to get Tina and Victor into the house. He couldn't afford for his plans to be foiled by his frightened niece or his compassionate nephew.

"There you go, Todd," Peter called out when he saw Todd approaching the girl. "A peace offering. You take this girl as your own. You may bred her or do whatever you want with her... and in return, you will not attack us or escape the pen. Our family will be safe."

Todd looked over at his mother and uncle with a curious expression, then his gaze settled onto the girl. He crouched over the fallen body of the unconscious female. He began to inspect her as he made grunting noises.

Tina and Victor watched in horror as Todd lifted the hem of Marty's dress, exposing her thin white panties. He slid his hand into her undergarment, lightly palming her mound. "We know what it is he's wanting," Peter observed as he gave Irene a little smirk.

"Shut up, Peter," Irene growled. She turned her gaze upon the Beast who was still inspecting the female. She watched in fascination, wondering how Todd react and what he might do to the unconscious girl. Was Tina right? Would the girl be raped?

An expression of pained curiosity came to Todd's face when he suddenly noticed the bleeding wound upon the young woman's forehead. He stopped inspecting her lower body as he moved aside her hair and lightly touched her wound. He looked over at Peter and howled at him accusingly. He then tugged the body of the female into his arms and carried her back to the wooden structure where he slept.

As he lay her down upon the straw, he gazed at her longingly. He could smell her scent upon his hand where he had touched her soft feminine flesh. He picked up a cloth and dipped it in the bucket of water he had been given for bathing. He gently cleansed the blood from her wound. He then covered her with a blanket as he grunted and stared down into her face. With a fierce sense of protectiveness, the Beast stood watch over her until she could awaken.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Chapter Four~*~ **

She awakened to tiny pin pricks on her back. She lay on straw, barely covered by a blanket. "Wh- what happened?" she called out.

Then she remembered. She had been stripped naked by that awful Peter Manning and forced inside a cage. She had been given to a beast.

She sat up in fright as a whimper escaped her lips. Where was he? Where was the deadly animal who was supposed to breed with her?

When she moved, he let out a growl. He stood between her and the door of the wooden enclosure, so there was no escape. Would he hurt her? He looked like a ferocious beast with his unruly, unkept hair and beard. His body was covered with dirt and his clothing hung in rags off his muscular body. She stared at him in horror. Would he rape her? When she tried to scramble out of the make-shift bed made of straw, he pounced on her.

"Wh- what are you going to do to me?" she asked in fear as he pressed his large body over hers.

Very gently, he caressed the tousled curls back from her face. He looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and tenderness. He was staring at the wound upon her forehead and the bruise his uncle had left on her cheek. He grunted as he gently caressed her wounds.

"Wh- what are you doing?" she asked him softly. His touch soothed her. She could get lost in his eyes. She wondered what he looked like under all that hair and all of the dirt.

Suddenly he moved back a fraction, pulling the blanket away in the process. She gasped in embarrassment, trying to hide her nudity with her trembling hands. He pulled her hands away and raised them over her head. She could feel his gaze upon her body as he drank in her nakedness. He looked like he wanted to eat her.

"Please don't hurt me. Please..."

Her soft little whimpers wounded his heart. He slowly let her hands free as he spoke to her in guttural growls and grunts. She had no clue what he was trying to tell her. "Can you speak?" she asked him gently. "My... my name is Marty. Can you say my name?"

"Marty," she continued to coax.

"Mmmm," he said in a growl.

"What is your name?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked horribly frightened. Suddenly he clamped his lips together and gave her an angry scowl. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

He glanced toward the house that contained his uncle and everything wicked he had ever known. He reached for her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding strongly in his chest. It soothed her and all of her scars.

She wasn't afraid of him... not in that moment.

"You're not really a beast at all..."


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

Darkness came and they both slept. It was cold so she snuggled closer to him under the thin blanket. When morning light flooded the enclosure, she couldn't believe she had lain with him naked all night long. Modesty struck her when she woke up beneath his arm.

She instinctively pulled out of his embrace and grabbed the blanket to cover her nakedness. She wrapped the fabric around her as he stared into her eyes. "I have to get out here. I have to go home," Marty murmured. But where WAS home? She couldn't go back to her aunt, the cruel woman who had sold her. She had no where to go... and no way of escaping the confines of the pen. Tears stung her eyes when she realized she was trapped in a hopeless situation. She was a victim, locked in a cage... and strangely enough, she realized that her companion was also suffering the same circumstance.

When he saw her tears, he growled low in his throat. His fingers came forward, making contact with her cheek. Tenderly, he brushed all her tears away. She sobbed harder at his gentle touch, so frightened and confused. Who was he? What was he? She knew he wasn't a beast or the fearsome creature Peter made him out to be.

A sudden sound made him tense as his hand fell away. Someone was banging on the outside of the pen. "Breakfast!" a voice called out.

He jumped to his feet, ducking out of the wooden enclosure and growling in anticipation of his meal. Marty watched from the doorway as he ambled over toward the bowl of food which had been placed upon the ground near the front of the pen. He raised the bowl to his face, sniffing it's contents.

He suddenly started devouring the food like a savage, gulping it down in huge bites. He stopped abruptly as he looked back at Marty, a strange expression on his face. He grunted as he brought her the bowl, gesturing for her to eat.

Looking down at the bowl, Marty shook her head. The food didn't look fit for an animal. It looked as if it were breakfast leftovers that had been placed into a bowl and stirred. She had absolutely no appetite as she refused his offering of food.

"You need to eat," a voice called out. "You need to keep up your strength."

Marty glanced over and saw Victor standing outside the pen. He gazed at Marty with a mixture of pity and awe. He couldn't believe that the Beast hadn't killed or raped her yet. Despite the cut and bruise on her face, Marty appeared unharmed.

"Please... you gotta help me!" Marty cried out. She would have run to Victor, but a muscular arm reached out, capturing her around the waist.

"No, no!" Marty whimpered. "You're hurting me."

Fighting him was futile; he was far too strong for her. He held her in a vice-like grip as she struggled in his embrace. "Is he hurting you?" Victor called out. "Has... has he hurt you?"

Marty shook her head as she looked up into the face of the man who held her. "What's his name?" she asked Victor.

"His name is Todd."

"What... what is he?"

"He's my brother, my twin... and now he's become a beast," Victor replied.

"He tried to tell me his name... but he couldn't. He tried to speak to me, but I wasn't able to understand him," Marty explained. "You- you will help me? You will let me out of this cage?"

"No, I am sorry I can't. I would get in trouble with my uncle... but I can bring you food, water, and a bar of soap. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, I need my luggage from the house. I need my clothes. I also need a pair of scissors."

"I will see what I can do," Victor answered. He then turned on his heel, leaving her alone with Todd.

After his brother left, his grip on her lessened. He let her go and reached for the bowl of food. He reached into the bowl and withdrew a strip of bacon, apparent leftovers from the family's morning meal. Raising it to her lips, he coaxed her to eat the morsel.

"No, I am not hungry," she said as she turned her face away from him.

He made a sound, a growling noise that sounded like a snort. He then spoke to her in what sounded like almost intelligible words.

"You're trying to speak to me, aren't you?" she asked. "What are you trying to say?"

A few feet away, someone watched from the shadows as Todd tried to communicate. "I can't let this happen," Peter Manning sneered. "I will have to take Todd's voice before it's too late!"


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

Around noon, Victor returned to the pen carrying the items Marty had requested. "Here's your luggage," he said as he handed it to her through the bars. "Thank you," Marty said. She blushed. She would be completely naked if it weren't for the threadbare blanket she was was using to cover her body.

"Here are some sandwiches," he said as he handed her a paper sack through the bars. "I hope you like them."

"Thank you so much," Marty said as her tummy rumbled. She hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours. The thought of food was very enticing.

"I will put fresh water in the bucket for drinking and bathing," stated Victor as he reached for the hose coiled near the side of the house. "But what did you need the scissors for?"

"I'm going to cut Todd's hair," Marty stated. "I want to see what he looks like under all that hair."

"Alright," Victor said as he finished filling the tin bucket to the rim. "But be very careful. I'm not so sure that scissors are safe around him."

Marty looked at Victor's face as he expressed his worry. "He hasn't hurt me," Marty responded. "I don't think he's capable of that."

"You haven't seen him when he's in one of his rages," Victor warned.

He handed her the scissors as she stood at the edge of the pen. It was at that moment that she heard a fierce growl coming from the wooden enclosure. It would seem that Todd had awakened from his nap.

"He's very possessive of you," Victor stated as Todd sneered and started coming their way.

"He thinks I belong to him."

"That makes sense since my uncle gave you to him," Victor replied. "Just be careful, Marty. I could not bear to see you hurt."

He reached through the bars and lightly caressed her cheek while staring longingly into her eyes. Marty's heart turned over. "You better go," Marty said as Todd's growls became fiercer. With a warning hiss to his brother, Todd grabbed Marty into his arms.

Marty didn't stiffen when Todd wrapped his muscular arms around her. "It's okay, Todd," she soothed him. "Victor is helping us. He brought us some food..."

Todd didn't calm down until Marty had withdrawn a sandwich from the paper bag and raised one to his lips. He took a tentative bite, then tried to feed her the rest. She took a bite of the sandwich and then gave him a beautiful smile. Todd was totally calm now. She had tamed the beast.

"After we eat, I am going to get dressed," she told him. "Then we can both clean up a little and I will cut your hair."

Todd didn't say anything as he was devouring the rest of the sandwich. He ate like a savage. Marty wasn't certain if he understood her or not. "I can't wait to see what you look like under all that hair," Marty spoke as she divided up the rest of the sandwiches. The food was delicious as she ate every last crumb.

"Mmmmm..." Todd said. Marty had a feeling he was trying to say her name. Either that... or he was loving the sandwiches a great deal.

"I'm going to go get dressed now," Marty told Todd. "You wait right out here."

Todd looked curious as she reached into her bag and withdrew a dress and a pair of panties. At first she thought he was going to follow her into the enclosure, but then he waited outside for her as she had requested. A couple of minutes later, she came out, fully clothed.

She smiled at him as she reached into her bag and withdrew three more items. She was holding a razor, a hairbrush, and a small bottle of body wash. "Will you let me help you get cleaned up and cut your hair?" she asked him.

He stared at the items she was holding as she gingerly approached him. "I won't hurt you, Todd. I just want to help you," she told him soothingly. She applied some water to a piece of cloth and added a few drops of body wash. Very gently, she began to wash his chest.

Todd groaned as if in pleasure. She looked up into his eyes. As the dirt was coming away, she was able to see him better. She washed his face and then his arms.

When she was sure he was perfectly calm, she began brushing the snarls from his hair. It was long and tangled and kept catching in her brush. He needed a long hot shower, but she would have to make due with the bucket of water.

After all the tangles had been removed, Marty cut off long locks of Todd's hair. After she was finished, she smiled at him appreciatively. "You're very handsome," she stated. She made a lather and applied it to his chin. She began to remove the thick stubble from his face.

"Ohhhh my gosh! You really are a man underneath all that hair."

Todd made a grunting sound that didn't sound quite human. He still had a beastly side, but without the thick mane of hair, his humanity was shining through. She formed a lather on the cloth again and began to wash his stomach. Todd looked down as an erection was forming under his torn shorts. Marty too noticed the transformation.

"I think you should do the rest yourself," she told him with embarrassment.

She hurried away from him, taking her luggage and going into the enclosure. Once she lay down on the bed of straw, she withdrew from her suitcase a framed photograph of her parents. "I miss you, Mom and Dad," she whispered.

Once again, Peter Manning was watching close by. He had seen Marty grooming Todd. He noticed how the Beast had reacted to her ministrations. With a sly, evil grin, he knew what he must do. Marty would pay for trying to make the Beast human again. Todd would never tell her the truth. He would see to it that Marty would know the full fury of the Beast's power.

~*~W~~W~*~

Several hours had passed and nightfall had come to the countryside. Marty and Todd settled down in the enclosure to sleep. Once again, they shared the thin blanket. "You smell so much better," Marty quipped as she snuggled up against Todd's side.

Todd didn't say anything as he lightly stroked her hair. A few minutes passed and she was fast asleep in his arms. Staring down at her, Todd brushed his lips against the top of her head.

When Peter Manning entered the pen, he was well-equipped to handle the situation. Todd would not escape. In fact, Todd would soon be at his mercy.

He entered the enclosure carrying several hypodermic needles. All of them would soon serve a certain purpose. "Surprise," he whispered as he stood over the young couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

He stood over his victims with a wicked grin on his face. "You're going to pay for trying to make my nephew speak," he quipped. He raised a hypodermic needle and shoved it deep into Marty's arm. He had administered a mild sedative. It made her groggy and unable to move. Marty whimpered from the injection, but he only smiled. He knew that the worst was only yet to come.

He then set his gaze upon Todd who slept curled up so innocently at Marty's side. Thankfully, his nephew slept soundly and did not awaken. He reached for the second hypodermic needle and injected it into Todd's neck. It contained a cocktail of several steroid drugs, including very high doses of testosterone and anabolic-androgenic steroids. The injection also included an antichlolinergic to cause confusion, agitation, hallucinations, and severe anxiety. A high dose of dopamine was then administered along with amphetamines to increase sexual arousal. High levels of aggressiveness, hostility, and paranoia resulted. It wasn't a good combination when coupled with bremelanotide, a drug recognized for causing increased sexual desire.

Todd groaned as he came awake and the drugs began to take effect. He saw his uncle standing over Marty, a hypodermic needle in his hand. The urge to protect his mate was very strong as was the desire to claim what he knew belonged to him. He rose to his feet and attempted to attack his uncle, but dizziness brought him to his knees. He was lost in a drug-induced haze as he fell half on top of Marty.

"No, Todd... No," Marty mumbled incoherently as she tried to push him away. "Don't hurt me."

She hadn't the strength to shove him off her body. She could barely move. The drugs Peter had given her had made her helpless.

Peter now stood right outside of the wooden enclosure, watching Todd and the girl through the doorway. He knew what was going to happen next and he took great pleasure and delight in it. He couldn't wait to see his nephew ravish the beautiful, innocent girl.

"Come on, Todd. You know you want her," he urged. "She's yours. Breed with her."

As if Todd heard his uncle's encouragement, he ripped off the thin nightie which clung to Marty's body. She was entirely helpless as Todd stared at her delectable, naked flesh and began to salivate just like a hungry animal.

"Todd, you can't do this... please!" Marty whimpered.

Todd removed the scrap of cloth that covered his thick, growing erection. His cock was hard and throbbing with need. He grasped it in the strength of his hand as he took in Marty's beauty. She was absolutely luscious in the moonlight. He did not see the tears shining in her eyes. In his drug-induced state, she beckoned him, spreading her legs and begging him to enter her.

Marty whimpered as Todd pressed his body over hers, crushing her delicate form. His chest hairs scraped her sensitive breasts as his knee pushed apart her thighs. A sob tore from her lips as she felt the hard strength of his cock against her virginal entrance. "P-p- please don't," Marty cried as she trembled beneath him.

Only the moon above and Peter Manning would see what happened next...


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~**

Marty's virginity had shattered in an instant, along with her heart. Todd didn't stop until he had forced his way into her many times. Her tears weren't enough to stop the violence. She cried as he spilled himself in a heated rush. He shuddered and withdrew from her ravished feminine core. After it was over, Marty turned her head to the side. She cried like a beaten child.

Todd fell to the floor beside her, his body exhausted. His cock was stained with Marty's blood. Peter stood in the doorway and smiled. He was certain that Todd would never spill the truth. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life locked in a cage. No one would ever know HIS sins.

Peter walked away as Marty continued to sob. Eventually mental and emotional exhaustion had their way, along with the effects of the sedative. Finally Marty slept. Her dreams reflected happier times; her childhood before the death of her parents, including all the beautiful memories they had shared. Once she had been so happy; once so very long ago. In her dreams, nothing could ever hurt her. She was safe and warm in her parents' love.

~*~o~*~

When she awoke in the morning, she found Todd watching over her with tears aglow in his eyes. Suddenly she remembered as moisture refilled her eyes. He was trying to speak as he gazed at her. He trembled from head to toe, but no words would come.

Very gently, he caressed her cheek, tenderly brushing away the moist warmth of her tears. He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't had a choice... and neither had she.

Her instinct was to push him away and avoid his touch, but she could not. She had to endure it. "Ohhh Todd..." she said as she choked on a sob. "I- I know it wasn't your fault."

He hung his head as more tears fell from his eyes. He hated himself for what he had done to her, for what his uncle had set into motion. More tears shone in Marty's eyes, but this time they were for him - for his pain and sadness.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, Todd," she emphasized. "I DON'T blame you."

His head dropped on her chest as he sobbed. She clung to him as they cried together. They were both victims in this prison, but they were going to escape. She vowed they would. If they stayed, they would die. She was sure of it.

"It's going to be alright, Todd," she said as she caressed his tangled hair. "We are going to get away. We are going to escape."

Todd raised his head to look at her. Disbelief glittered in his eyes. She believed in him. She didn't hate him. Together, they were going to make it to safety. He was awed by Marty's faith in him. To everyone else, he had always been nothing more than a beast. But in that very moment, the beast had become a man.


End file.
